homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave Booby Traps for the criminals. List of Physical Pain Booby Traps Home Alone * Kevin shoots Harry in the balls and Marv in the forehead with Buzz's Gun. * Harry slips on the front steps that have been iced. * Marv slips down the basement steps that have been iced. * Marv's face gets hit with an iron. * Harry's hand gets burned by a doornob. * Marv ends up stepping on a nail barefoot. * Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch. * Marv steps on glass Christmas ornaments. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. * Harry and Marv slip on Micro machines. * They get hit with paint cans while going up the staircase. * Harry runs into a rope and lands on his back. * Kevin puts Buzz's pet on Marv's face making him scream. * They try to glide across a rope to Kevin's Treehouse but Kevin cuts the rope sending them swinging into a wall then falling to the ground. * Harry was gonna bite Kevin's fingers, but Marley hits him & Marv with a snow shovel. Home Alone 2 marv and harry slip on pearls * Marv sends Harry flying after jumping on a See Saw and he come crashing down on the roof of a parked car. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and nose. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with some soap, sending him to the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hit Harry in the head. * Marv steps into a puddle of soap, slips and falls on his back then slides into a big shelf of paint cans which tumble on top of him. * Marv gets electrocuted by an arc welder connected to the sink. * Harry's head gets caught on fire (again) when attempting to turn on a light then he attempts to put it out in a toilet that Kevin had filled with gasoline. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder. * Harry falls from a cut up ladder. * Marv and Harry get hit by a pipe which knocks them in the hole then Kevin cuts the the ropes holding the pipe which falls in the hole and smacks Harry and Marv in the head. * Marv and Harry get hit by a tool chest. * Marv and Harry tried to climb down the rope which was soaked in Kerosene, but Kevin sets the rope on fire causing the bandits to fall 3 stories and get covered in varnish. * Harry tries to shoot Kevin, but the Pigeon Lady notices. As Kevin makes his escape, Marv and Harry get showered by bird seeds, covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the feathers get stuck to the varnish. Home Alone 3 * Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired to a car battery. * Unger gets electrocuted by a fence that had an electric current going through it. * Unger jumps onto the welcome mat that covers the marbles that send him into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Beapre and Unger on the head. * Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose. * Unger and Beapre get hit by a heavy weight. * Unger gets hit by a balloon filled with water and Plaster of Paris. * Beapre gets sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Alice gets caught in the mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots,knocked out by the first one. * A running lawnmower falls on Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut and nearly killing him. * A window hits Unger on the head. * Beaupre gets hit in the crotch by a spring loaded boxing glove. * Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. * Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet,which is crushed sending urine outside. * Alice tried to use to the hand rails to swing herself on the porch, but they also had been cut. * Alice and Beaupre fall down a plank of boards into the basement,Beaupre crushing Alice. * Unger trips over a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap and gets covered in raw sewage. * Unger and Alice run into each other, and Unger gets hit by a closing door. * Unger and Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that breaks and they end up in the freezing pool. * Alice falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter and lands on her rear end on solid concrete,hurting her too much to move. * Beaupre is badly hurt or killed by an explosion of some fireworks in a snow fort. Home Alone 4 *Vera & Marv got caught in a lot of water and fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv fell out the window. *Marv got hit with a pan, both get covered with syrup, got hit with the doors and Marv got his backside burnt. *Marv's head and fingers almost got crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera & Marv got hit with a pot. *Molly got stuck in the elevator. *Marv got crushed by the cupboard after he pulled the shoes. *Marv got hit in the crotch by an airplane, slipped on Vera, and both fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv got at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeded it up. *Marv broke part of the chandelier and fell while he and Vera were swinging on it before she fell down as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv tripped over both Buzz's and Megan's foot and landed on the ground. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *Jessica and Hughes pull a set of weights from a ramp, which rolls under the garage door and trips them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Sinclair gets drenched with egg nog. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her, which makes her hair stand up like antlers. *Finn shoots Jessica in the rear with Christmas balls using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked in the groin and the face hard while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidently drinks a glass of glue which looked like milk. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton balls that gets stuck to the glue on his face, giving him a "Santa Claus beard". *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape, causing him to get wrapped up like a present. *Finn pushes Sinclair down a flight of stairs. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs, then knocks her out with a chunk of ice.